


Clumsy Chameleon

by FandomN00b



Series: Brief Studies on the Nature of Stealth [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomN00b/pseuds/FandomN00b
Summary: Nesinril "Nesi" (or "Nostril") Lavellan has a unique way of sneaking around Skyhold as she collects Sera's bees.
Series: Brief Studies on the Nature of Stealth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Clumsy Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> From wikipedia:
> 
> Chameleons or chamaeleons (family Chamaeleonidae) are a distinctive and highly specialized clade of Old World lizards with 202 species described. These species come in a range of colors, and many species have the ability to change color. Chameleons are distinguished by their zygodactylous feet; their very extensive, highly modified, rapidly extrudable tongues; their swaying gait... Chameleons' eyes are independently mobile, but in aiming at a prey item, they focus forward in coordination, affording the animal stereoscopic vision.
> 
> <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chameleon>

“HA!” she yells, practically pouncing upon Cullen as he _tries_ to make his way back across the courtyard without being bothered.

“Maker’s breath, Nesi!” he hisses.

Her peculiar, tight-lipped smile spreads and curls across her face. “Surprised?”

“You literally just dropped down from a tree in front of me. Who _wouldn’t_ be surprised?”

She wobbles back and forth with a strange undulating rhythm, trying to get her bearings now that she’s on solid ground again, and he wonders how long she’s been waiting up in that tree. The swaying seems to travel up to her eyes as they begin to roam frantically over and around him, before she darts a hand out and snatches a bee that’s been hovering around his head, shoving it into a little ventilated jar she’s got strapped to her belt with several more buzzing around inside.

Cullen winces belatedly, but supposes he’s grateful for the cessation of the buzzing, which he thought he might have been imagining.

“I’ll be sure this gets back to Sera,” she says, patting the jar fondly.

“Er, thanks?”

“Carry on, Commander!”

“Yes, carry on…” he manages to say as she begins slowly tiptoeing with that same wobbly rhythm, in broad daylight, toward the corner of the courtyard where Cassandra normally trains. He can’t quite describe what is so strange about her movements, or how it is that she manages to gradually begin to blend in so well against the backdrop of stone and vines as the light hits her dragon hide armor at strange, unnatural angles, but when he hears her yell out “HA!” again, it’s followed immediately by an entirely un-Cassandra-like “ _Eep_!”


End file.
